


Love Story

by Mianxxi55



Category: AOMG Record Label, Show Me the Money (Korea TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mianxxi55/pseuds/Mianxxi55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, what else do they need for their own perfect love story?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Story

\- What’s the hell matter with you, Jung Kiseok?

Sunghwa gripped Kiseok’s wrist tightly with his own thin fingers.

Now he had his eyes locked with Sunghwa’s sparkling black eyes. They were beautiful as heaven and Kiseok was willing to stare at them forever. But then he suddenly startled and turned away, the wall and the ceiling oddly caught his attention.

\- Kiseok, look straight me.

They were alone in his own CEO room on the fifth floor and Sunghwa already locked the door, which meant that Kiseok couldn’t run away even when he really wanted to do that. “The window looks feasible”, he thought but then immediately shook that thought away when Sunghwa suddenly let go of his wrist, put his hand on his shoulder and gave him a worried look.

\- Kiseok… Are you alright?

Kiseok hesitated if he should answer the younger or not, his eyes were still avoiding Sunghwa’s eyes. The windows again oddly caught his attention and now he’s seriously thinking about it as a solution for this situation. He even calculated about how many months he may have to stay in the hospital if he can survive after jumping down from there.

\- Jung Kiseok, look at me right now or I will turn your head by my own hands.

Kiseok gave the younger a quick glance before turning away again and tried to protest.

\- Listen, Sunghwa, you don’t know...

\- No you listen idiot, what’s wrong with you? You’ve been ignoring us for weeks! You didn’t listen to any call or reply any text! Hyukwoo almost cried because he worried about you as fuck! Jaebum was about to burn down your apartment if you continue keeping yourself away from us. I hate seeing you like this, Kiseok. Even someone careless like Jookyung had to ask me what’s your problem! If you really have any then you know exactly that you can ask for our helping hands, we’ll listen to you and we will help you if we can, or at least we can comfort you Kiseok. We’re still best friends after all, right?

It hit Kiseok really hard. The words “best friends”.

\- What about you, Lee Sunghwa?

Sunghwa raised his eyebrows.

\- What do you feel about this?

\- O...of course I feel annoyed about your attitude too! - Sunghwa muttered.

Kiseok suddenly looked Sunghwa straight in the eyes. The younger boy’s cheeks suddenly felt like burning and his heart was like racing in his chest. 

\- What do I... mean to you, Sunghwa?

Sunghwa’s eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment. What does Kiseok mean... to him? Why’s he asking that? Of course he liked Kiseok, as a brother, as a good friend. They’d been best friends for years. Or... what else? What’s Kiseok trying to say?

\- I... I... you... you’re my…

Sunghwa mumbled, he didn’t feel confident with what he was saying anymore.

Kiseok patiently sent the younger an expecting look.

\- I’m your…?

The younger couldn’t say anything else, he just bit his lower lip nervously.

\- Look at me.

Sunghwa did what he’s told and then the only thing he saw was Kiseok’s gentle smile. 

\- Sunghwa, I love you.

Sunghwa’s mind and body suddenly froze at that moment. His closest brother, his best friend, had just confessed to him! What’s he supposed to do now?

When Sunghwa still couldn’t rearrange his chaotic emotions, he suddenly raised his head up to see Kiseok’s face was so close to him. This image made Sunghwa’s heart beat so fast, and then Kiseok’s loving look almost melted his heart.

Sunghwa quickly decided that no need to think much more. And no need to hesitate much more either.

He immediately put his arms around Kiseok’s neck and pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

And this was the beginning of their beautiful love story.

...

Kiseok couldn’t stop looking at his phone screen. There was a picture on the homescreen of him standing on the right of Sunghwa, his arms putting around the younger’s waist and his head resting on the younger’s shoulder. Everyone could see from the picture that they were so in love with each other and of course in fact, they still were.

\- You’ve been staring at that picture for nine minutes and thirty nine seconds.

Kiseok turned his head to see one of his best friends, the other CEO was looking at him like he was looking at the weirdest and the most disgusting thing in the world. He could do nothing but threw a sad smile at the younger.

\- I miss him.

\- Stop being dramatic and come back to your work or I will kick you out of the room right now. If you don’t want to work please at least let me do.

Before Kiseok could open his mouth to defend himself from the younger’s coldness, the door in front of them suddently opened and revealing a boy who was tiredly holding some luggages.

\- Agree with Jaebummie, I’ve only not been here for a week, no need to act like I’m dead years ago.

Ignoring the happy childish scream “SUNGHWA!!!” from the oldest man in the room, Jaebum just smiled at his beloved brother who just came back.

\- Why don’t you carry your luggages back home first hyung? Are you tired with the flight?

\- Because I know that there’s someone who’s missing me like crazy here so I come to sweep that trash away, Jaebummie. - Sunghwa smiled back without noticing a man who was looking at him excitedly like a kid looking at the biggest lollipop in the world. - So, is everything alright when I wasn’t around?

Jaebum just shot Kiseok a nonchalant glare before answering.

\- Although this person was not helping but I have Hyukwoo with me so all the works were well taken care of and you don’t have to worry about that. But since you left someone has been dicky like a girl on her period and made me crazy as fuck all the time.

Sunghwa only could laugh at that when the younger stood up and walked to the door.

\- I’ll give you some private minutes, solve it quickly and bring him away from my sight.

When the door was closed, Sunghwa slowly moved his gaze to his husband and raised his eyebrows.

\- Really, Kiseok?

The older just laughed mischievously and quickly pulled him into his embrace.

\- I just miss you so much honey, you know that.

\- I miss you too.

Sunghwa smiled sweetly as he softly pressed their lips together.

Yeah, what else do they need for their own perfect love story?

And this’s not its ending, certainly so.

END.


End file.
